<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Rose by EzraTheBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457318">Black Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue'>EzraTheBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Flirting, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Journey, Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While preparing for a boring evening ball, Gladio stumbles onto a very interesting little secret hiding under Noctis' raiment. This discovery leads to a much more interesting night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame <a>Cor</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyloststar">Alex</a> for this. We were talking about the guys in lingerie and someone was like "but what about Gladnoct lingerie" and I basically went "what ABOUT Gladnoct lingerie" and then this happened so just... enjoy.</p>
<p>Any remaining mistakes are mine. Title comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmTMoe9BHac">this song.</a> Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Black Rose</b>
</p>
<p>The Accordan Sovereignty Council ministry’s yearly visit was the most boring diplomatic event that the Lucian Council had invented, in Gladio’s opinion. There was absolutely zero risk involved, never any assassins hiding among the guests, never any attempted kidnappings, no chance anybody would try to hurt Noctis. Even so, Gladio’s duty was to attend and follow Noctis around at a healthy distance, just in case. So that’s what he would do: drag himself through the ballroom with the hilt of his sword itching at the tips of his fingers, wear a fitted suit that he could barely move his arms in (the seams of which would definitely tear if he tried to draw his sword), and listen to boring nobles drone on about the war and economics. Boring as hell. Gladio would take being thrown in a Voretooth pit for six hours over this.</p>
<p>However, he would die for Noctis, so he could suffer a boring party for him. </p>
<p>Noctis had come to the Citadel to dress and get ready, and Ignis had already taken his phone away to ensure he wouldn’t be texting Prompto under the table for the entire fete. Gladio had been sent to the Prince’s suite to meet him and escort him down, which, again, <em> no </em> chance of anyone trying to murder Noctis between his room and the ballroom (no more so than usual, at least). However, he heard something when he came close to the door - a pained groan. </p>
<p>He stopped cold, and dodged close to the door, then subtly pushed the door open with a gentle, gentle twist of the knob to open it just a crack. He was already preparing to pull his greatsword from the Armiger the moment he’d assessed the situation, or at least a cursory count of how many were in the room - </p>
<p>But it was just Noctis and Ignis. Gladio could see Noctis standing in front of a mirror, wearing black silk shorts that barely covered the crease of his thighs, and a corset laced at the bottom ring. Ignis was pulling the lace through the second set of grommets and tugging it tight.</p>
<p>“Breathe, Noct,” Ignis urged him, then threaded the next two grommets and pulled the laces all the way through. Noctis exhaled in a little gasp, then pressed his hands to the curve of his waist, only exaggerated by the black brocade walls of the corset. The satin shone in the light, revealing a pattern of vines and thorns in silvery-gray up Noctis’ chest, and lace patterned with roses trailed across the soft curve of his pectoral muscles in an imitation of a decollete, with a tiny satin bow accented with a tiny jewel at the breastbone. Ignis pulled the lace through the next two loops, and Noctis’ mouth parted in the mirror in another tiny gasp, but then his eyes caught Ignis’ in his reflection.</p>
<p>“Ignis. Tighter. Just a little.” </p>
<p>Gladio’s dick throbbed in his too-tight pants, and he dodged back before Noctis somehow heard his horny spiking across the room.</p>
<p>He had figured there was more to Noctis’ princely raiment than met the eye, but oh <em> shit </em> he’d never thought of that. </p>
<p>Ignis laced Noctis all the way up, tugging it tighter and tighter as close as he could and leaving barely a sliver of pale skin between the edges of the corset, a slice of moonlight highlighting a night sky. Noctis gasped softly each time Ignis pulled the laces tight, and Gladio’s heart and dick jumped a little every time. Finally, Ignis reached the top and tied it off, leaving a gap between the lacy waist of his tap shorts and the bottom of the corset and drawing Noctis’ waist to a firm, narrow V at the base of his chest. Noctis let out a long sigh as Ignis dropped the ends of the ribbons</p>
<p>“Your back,” Ignis said roughly, not quite a question but close enough. Noctis shook his head, and Gladio heard him faintly panting. Noctis pressed the crescents of his index fingers and thumbs to the narrowest point of his waist, and Gladio stifled a little groan at the sight of Noctis’ hands all over that beautiful satin.</p>
<p>Noctis’ gaze jerked up into the mirror for a second, almost staring directly into Gladio’s eyes where he peered through the cracked door, and Gladio ducked back from the door and prayed he hadn’t been heard. However, he heard Noctis a moment later.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He was talking to Ignis, Gladio hoped, and he dared peek back through the door again to see Noctis turning to face Ignis. “Think it’s good. Let’s get the rest.”</p>
<p>Gladio held his breath as Ignis opened a neat little velvet-lined box and took out two straps, which he fastened around Noctis’ lean thighs, the corded muscle twitching as he pulled them tight. Noctis buttoned his own shirt, jet-black and fitted to his frame, and Ignis fastened the hem of his shirt to the straps around his thighs - <em> shirt stays</em>, Gladio realized, holding his breath, <em> he’s wearing shirt stays </em> - then slid his socks up his shapely legs and fastened them to sock garters that hugged toned calf muscles. Ignis examined Noctis, then gave an approving nod.</p>
<p>“Pants on, then.”</p>
<p>Gladio watched, silently kneading his semi through his straining slacks, as Noctis slid his pants on, buttoned his pinstriped vest over his shirt, then pulled his jacket on, as Ignis finished dressing himself. Ignis helped Noctis lace his ankle boots, then examined him.</p>
<p>“Classy. You’ll be a knockout.” He smiled in his usual cool way, and Gladio couldn’t imagine how Ignis wasn’t sweating bullets like he was. “Gladio should be here momentarily, do you need me to brief you again?”</p>
<p>“I’m feeling pretty confident.” Noctis rolled his eyes as he turned from the mirror. “The Accordans only talk to my dad about important stuff anyway. They just send me their overly-made-up daughters in hopes one of them can curry favor.”</p>
<p>“They don’t know you well enough if they’re still trying that. Just be your usual charming self, save the real you for later.” Ignis winked, and Noctis chuckled.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Specs.” Noctis adjusted his cufflinks, then glanced to the door. “Gladio’s late, huh? That's not like him.”</p>
<p>Shit. That was his cue. Gladio listened for Ignis to start making some excuse, and knocked on the doorframe as he pushed the door the rest of the way open.</p>
<p>“Hey, Princess.” Gladio cleared the roughness from his voice as he swaggered in. “You ready to rock this party?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Noctis sounded perfectly cool and collected - somehow bored, even, <em> Six </em> - and he walked up to Gladio, barely a meter away. “How do I look?”</p>
<p>Noctis stared him in the eye - almost like he was daring him to say something, to notice something. Gladio’s mouth went dry as he took Noctis in. His legs looked somehow longer in his full raiment, torso sculpted to a perfect trapezoid, chest firm, whole body formed to perfect shape. Gladio could barely even see his clothes, the same immaculate raiment as ever, only able to see <em> Noctis</em>. “You look great, kid,” he answered, knowing it had taken him too long to choke out a few simple words.</p>
<p>Noctis’ mouth curved into what was definitely a smirk, reminding Gladio that he definitely was not a kid anymore. “Thanks,” was what he said, obfuscating anything he might have wanted to say. “You don’t look half bad yourself.” Instead of tucking his hands into his pockets and slouching out, he strode to the door, shoulders back and hands swaying slightly at his sides - and did he just swing his hips just a little? Gladio had to lock his jaw to keep it from dropping, even as Noctis checked his tie one last time at the door. “I always forget you know how to wear a shirt until you show up wearing one. It’s not a bad look for you, but it’s different.”</p>
<p>Gladio cleared his throat. “Thanks, I guess.” He self-consciously tugged at the buttons on his shirt, and followed as Noctis threw the door open.</p>
<p>“Let’s go make an impression, then. Ready, Specs?”</p>
<p>“Right behind you.” Ignis finished stacking the boxes that stored Noctis’ raiment - and a discrete black tagboard box Gladio was sure he hadn’t noticed before - and followed Noctis to the door, giving Gladio a knowing little smile as he passed. Gladio swallowed dryly, but took up the rear of their informal procession to the elevator. </p>
<p>Noctis was definitely strutting the whole way. </p>
<p>Tonight had suddenly gotten much more interesting. However, Gladio was pretty sure the only things in danger were his reputation as a professional and the crotch seam of his tailored slacks.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Noctis was <em> impossible</em>. The entire gala felt unreal to Gladio. The copious wine being poured, the Lucian royal chefs’ finest creations on display on elegant hors d'oeuvres trays, the glitz of beautiful women in flashy jewelry and plunging necklines, none of it compared to the sight of Noctis. </p>
<p>Noctis, who confidently strode through the ballroom, making his rounds from table to table, between small gatherings of nobles, making polite small talk and asking after their business and status, making empty promises and sounding plainly sincere, playing the part of a prince like an actor on script </p>
<p>Noctis, who casually accepted the friendly attention of strange Altissian girls in flattering gowns and styled hair, then gently rebuffed their advances with the practiced ease of a Lothario who knew he had far too many options before him to choose one. </p>
<p>Noctis, who coolly sipped from a glass of wine as he hobnobbed with Altissia’s ambassador, pretending to laugh at his jokes, then complimenting his father on the spread and encouraging others to flatter him before moving on to observe the dance floor.</p>
<p>Noctis, who was <em> wearing lingerie under his raiment and pretending it was absolutely normal. </em> </p>
<p>Gladio could only watch in silent awe as Noctis made his rounds, doing everything expected of a good prince (Ignis had likely given him a timestamped itinerary: talk to this diplomat at 7:45, laugh at that joke at 7:46, sip wine nonchalantly at 7:47). However, it wasn’t just a rote performance of duty; he almost seemed to be enjoying it, without a hint that anything was amiss. Weirdly, he seemed even more confident than usual, as if wearing his silky things had bolstered him, made him stronger. Perhaps the laces were done so tight he couldn’t slouch, perhaps his shirt stays and sock garters were holding him in place to keep him from shrinking back, yet he didn’t even look like he wanted to. He looked confident and proud.</p>
<p>Gladio was not feeling nearly as confident. His heart seemed to hammer in his chest every time he looked at Noctis and remembered what was under that outfit. He was sweating bullets, feeling like he couldn’t breathe, his gaze stuck on Noctis’ back so firmly that he was tripping over people walking between them as he did his best to keep up. Noctis would be the death of him, poisoning him the longer he lingered near him like an opium addict crawling back to the den for one more hit.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just in his constantly subtle smirk, his easy laughter, or his proud brow. Noctis <em> walked </em> like he owned the entire castle already. His legs definitely looked longer, his stride firm and snappy, and his hips swung a little when he moved. The extra curve of his waist where the corset pinched it at the small of his back was hidden by his raiment, but Gladio could faintly see Noctis’ form when he shifted, the slight hourglass of his masculine figure accentuated by his hand-tailored suit and only more defined by his hidden lingerie. Gladio couldn’t <em> not </em> see it after watching Ignis tying him into it. The thought wound its way around his mind like vines twining a trellis, and the image of Noctis in that corset intoxicated him like the sweetest perfume. </p>
<p>How could Noctis even breathe like that? How could he walk around, knowing what was under his clothes, with all eyes on him, without even breaking a sweat? </p>
<p>
  <em> Had he done this before? </em>
</p>
<p>“You good, Gladio?” Noctis glanced back, and Gladio came up short and nearly dropped his wine glass, the stem seeming to twist out from his clumsy fingers.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah.” He cleared his throat and drained his glass so that if he fumbled again, at least he wouldn’t waste any wine, and Six, did he need more wine. “Sorry, been a long day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Noctis languidly swished the remaining wine in his glass, then drank it dry. “Dad’ll be giving his farewell address any minute now,” he added, still even and cool, nonchalant, like everything was <em> normal</em>. “Would you mind escorting me back to my room while he’s going?”</p>
<p>Gladio latched onto his duties - right, his job was to make sure Noctis didn’t get killed, kidnapped or attacked, and if something was going to happen, it would happen when a lot of people were moving around at once. Noctis was old enough to stay for a glass of champagne at the end of the night, but he was to be safely whisked back to his quarters before King Regis’ speech ended, out of the way as the guests departed for their guest rooms en masse. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you got it.” Gladio kept his voice low, legs locked as Noctis swaggered a step back towards him, every step deliberate, his slender waist visible under his jacket. Gladio’s memory reminded him of that brocade under his silk vest and tie, black roses and twining vines, and he locked his legs and strained to ignore his erection pulsing in his slacks. “I, uh - how about I get us each a fresh glass to toast the, uh, visitors?”</p>
<p>Noctis raised an eyebrow, but smiled. “I’d like that, yeah.” Gladio could have sworn his pink, quick little tongue had just flicked his lower lip, and he hurried away before Noctis could spot the new beads of cold sweat bursting onto his forehead. </p>
<p>He stopped behind a pillar of the ballroom, checked left and right, and kneaded his dick through his slacks. “Go down,” he hissed, and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the image of Noctis’ sculpted body molded to shape under silk, tied in by ribbons, the way he <em> moved </em>- “Stop,” he told himself, and inhaled sharply. “Stop, stop, stop.” He exhaled slowly, and tried to set himself right. Even on a night like tonight, Noctis was in danger, there was risk wherever Noctis went, and it was Gladio’s job to protect him, cover his body with his, even if it cost him his life.</p>
<p>But Six, since when did his Prince turn out to be a goddamn <em> sex kitten?! </em></p>
<p>Gladio returned to Noctis, who had obscured himself behind another pillar with two glasses of champagne. He passed one off to him just as Regis stepped onto the podium</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Noctis winked and raised his glass to Gladio with an unusual kind of confidence. “You sure you’re okay? You’re acting a little off, like you’re distracted or have a fever or something.” He took a step towards Gladio and touched the back of his fingers to Gladio’s forehead. “You feel pretty warm, too.”</p>
<p>Gladio shook it off. “No, Noct, I’m fine, promise. It’s warm in here, and I might be a little tired.”</p>
<p>At this, Noctis put on another lazy, smug grin. “Maybe if you weren’t up at five-a.m. working out, you wouldn’t be falling asleep at eleven.”</p>
<p>Gladio scoffed. “Excuse me for not being ready for a late night.” </p>
<p>“Hm.” Noctis was still smirking as Regis went on. “I dunno, you seem a little defensive. Sure there’s nothing else you wanna get off your chest?” He held his wine glass in front of him, giving it a little swirl directly in front of his breastbone.</p>
<p>Gladio failed to not think of the tiny satin bow at Noctis’ clavicle, accented with a pretty little jewel. He swallowed hard. “Finish your glass. I gotta get you out of here.”</p>
<p>Noctis somehow looked even more smug than ever, and drained his glass in one long gulp. Gladio realized he was staring at Noctis’ throat a second too late, mesmerized by the bob of his Adam’s apple, and Noctis smirked at him again as he put the empty glass down on the edge of the pillar’s base. “Then take me out of here.”</p>
<p>Gladio walked at Noctis’ side this time - Ignis usually stayed back to take any final notes, messages, or requests for meetings with Noctis from departing patrons and visitors - and escorted him to a discreet side door. The passage led to a secret door in the elevator lobby, and Gladio summoned the elevator. The ride up was companionably quiet, but Gladio could feel the tension low in his gut, his dick begging to be let loose of its confinement, and Noctis seemed to be studying Gladio every time Gladio tore his gaze away. </p>
<p>Gladio walked Noctis to the door of his private chambers. “Good job tonight, Noct,” he rumbled out, honestly as proud of Noctis as he was turned on. “I’ll see you for training in the morning.”</p>
<p>“You bet.” Noctis shrugged nonchalantly. “Good night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, night.” Gladio subtly swallowed again, and turned to depart. However, he was hardly ten steps away when Noctis beckoned:</p>
<p>“Hey, Gladdy.” </p>
<p>Gladio’s heart jumped into his throat, and pivoted back around to see Noctis leaning against the doorframe, tie loosened, and an indolent, wanton, wanting little smirk in place. “Would you mind…” He tugged his tie a little looser and undid the top two buttons with a swipe of his fingers, revealing his corset underneath. “Helping me get this thing off?”</p>
<p>Gladio felt all the blood rush out of his face, and stumbled into the wall. Noctis waved, beckoning him with a hand, and Gladio let Noctis draw him in like a black hole, rushing right back towards the door. “You knew,” he hissed, heat rising in his chest, his face, his belly. Noctis, still smirking, shrugged.</p>
<p>“I thought I heard you there. I had a feeling. You’ve been staring through me all night, or trying to.” Noctis ran his fingertips down the angle of Gladio’s jawline, then tipped his chin. “You can still see what you saw, can’t you?” He leaned in. “I’ve been feeling it since I put it on. You’re fucking me with your eyes.”</p>
<p>Gladio swallowed hard. Gods damn it all, the Brat Prince of Lucis wasn’t supposed to be this damn tempting. This had to be some kind of wrong, this had to be against his duties, this had to be a direct path to trouble. He shouldn’t.</p>
<p>“Highness-”</p>
<p>“Don’t you ‘Highness’ me, Gladdy,” Noctis whispered, leaning in, getting on tiptoes to put his mouth close to Gladio’s. “If you’re not interested, you can walk away, but don’t make excuses.” His tones, cool and soothing and so, so inviting, washed over Gladio’s abused willpower and eroded it away, grain by grain. “I want you to want me. Tell me you don’t want a closer look.”</p>
<p>Gladio swallowed twice, as Noctis, bedroom eyes, boudoir voice, leaned just a little closer, then broke. All at once, as if it had just been waiting to happen all along, Gladio threw his arms around Noctis and claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss. Noctis opened to it, smooth, plump lips parting to Gladio’s tongue. His mouth tasted like wine and sugar, cloyingly sweet, and Gladio wanted more, much more. Noctis gripped his forearms desperately, holding Gladio fast in front of him, head tipping to give Gladio more access, until Gladio finally had to break the kiss to get a gulp of air. He laid a few more deep, but quick kisses against Noctis’ wanting mouth, then turned and pressed his back to the wall, putting them chest to chest. He rutted his hips against Noctis’ lower belly, letting him feel his dick trapped in his pants.</p>
<p>“All fucking night,” he rumbled, “you’ve been swinging that perfect little ass at me, you godsdamned tease, and you have the balls to ask me how bad I <em> want </em> you.”</p>
<p>“You know it.” Noctis smiled against his mouth, then popped Gladio’s top button with a practiced flick of his fingers. “Come on, not in the hall.”</p>
<p>Noctis pushed the door to his quarters open and dragged Gladio in with a gentle tug to his collar. The lights were already dimmed, the bed turned and ready. Gladio threw the lock on the door, and turned to see Noctis sliding his jacket down his arms and hanging it on a waiting hanger. He slid out of his shoes, pert little ass high and tight as he deliberately bent to display the perfect curve to Gladio, then curved his spine up nice and slow. “C’mere.” He sat on the edge of his bed, crooking his finger. “I said I wanted you to take it off of me.” He crossed one leg over the other, deliberately too cool. “Now do it.”</p>
<p>“Lazy brat prince - <em> you got it.” </em> Gladio didn’t hesitate to fall to his knees, and took Noctis’ foot in his palm. He knew just where he wanted to start. He rolled Noctis’ pant leg up, unclipped the sock garters, and rolled his sock down his foot, trailing kisses down Noctis’ leg. He could see the little indent left by the garter, and kissed the ridge of tender muscle. Noctis snorted as he repeated it on the other side.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you were into feet.”</p>
<p>Gladio lifted his face to meet Noctis’ amused expression with cocksure confidence. “I’m into every inch of you.” He clambered halfway up the bed, knees straddling Noctis’ legs. He popped the fly on Noctis’ pants open, and slid them down, planting kisses on his neck and punctuating: “Every - fucking - inch.” Noctis carelessly kicked his pants off and sent them flying halfway to the wall with a flick of his ankle, revealing the shirt stays straining at his slender, shapely thighs. The lace had left an imprint there, and Gladio eased the straps open. Noctis released a breathy little sigh as the stays slid off, freeing his shirt, and Gladio unwound the straps from his thighs. He slowly ran his fingers up Noctis’ chest and touched his lower lip. “You know exactly how fucking hot you are right now, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“The important thing is, you do.” Noctis pressed a kiss to the corner of Gladio’s mouth. “Go on, get a good look.”</p>
<p>Gladio couldn’t hold back a groan as his dick throbbed, aching and wanting, and unbuttoned Noctis’ shirt, planting kisses on his neck as he worked each button loose. Noctis’ gasps as each button popped open was music to Gladio’s ears, so sweet. </p>
<p>Gladio threw Noctis’ shirt open, revealing the corset in its full glory. Black lace and satin trailed over champagne skin, the contrast seizing the eye, demanding Gladio stare. Noctis’ chest heaved with a breath that seemed to surprise him, and Gladio pressed his fingers into Noctis’ breastbone, feeling his racing pulse. The silvery vines gleamed, iridescent and shining even in the low light, and Noctis’ breath quickened as Gladio dragged his fingers down his satin-covered ribcage. Even through layers of brocade and boning, Noctis’ pulse was a drumroll, but he grinned boldly. </p>
<p>“Prove it.”</p>
<p>“Watch me.” Gladio tipped his head down and sucked on the pulse point of Noctis’ neck, and Noctis released a loud gasp. Gladio ground his still-clothed dick against Noctis’ hips - fuck, Noctis <em> was </em> hard - then lifted Noctis up and flipped him over easily, pressing his chest to the mattress and exposing the criss-crossed ribbons holding the corset shut. He splayed his hands over Noctis’ waist, pressing in and memorizing the way Noctis gasped and writhed under his hands. It was too much and not enough, and Gladio needed more, so much more. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get you out of this thing now,” he breathed, then bent and kissed the divet at the base of his spine. He could just see a slash of the old scar peeking between the ribbons, and kissed between each diamond-shaped gap, worshipping every inch of that spine. Gladio reached the top, then took the ends of the ribbon between his teeth and tugged it loose. Noctis whimpered at the pressure when the corset pulled tight, but sighed when Gladio pulled the ribbons loose.</p>
<p>He moved slowly, deftly sliding the ribbons loose. He ground his hips against Noctis’ pretty little ass as he worked, his fingers careful and subtle, his cock anything but. “Just think,” he muttered into Noctis’ ear as he slid the ribbon out of the grommets at his waist, “you were walking around all night, looking like the perfect Prince to everyone, but knowing you had this under your clothes?”</p>
<p>“Only you knew,” Noctis told him, low and desperate, “you and Iggy, but this? This is all for you.” </p>
<p>“And don’t you forget it.” Gladio slapped Noctis’ ass with an open palm, leaving his mark on it. “All mine.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Noctis hissed, and Gladio tugged the last few ribbons loose a little faster than he meant to. </p>
<p>“Gonna make you mine. You won’t want anyone else to see you but me.”</p>
<p>He flipped Noctis over again, leaving the corset on his shoulders, then pinned him to the bed by his shoulders with a bruising grip. Noctis’ face was beet-red now, his confident smirk displaced now that he was panting. He rutted blindly up towards Gladio’s hips, thin fingers grasping at Gladio’s thigh.</p>
<p>“I wanna see you, too,” he pleaded. “Show me. I wanna see what I did to you.”</p>
<p>Gladio stripped his shirt off, buttons that had been straining against his chest all night coming loose too easily, then slid his pants and briefs down. His dick swung loose, hard and hot, and he rutted it against Noctis’ silk briefs. Noctis cut off a moan as their erections rubbed together through the cloth, but grasped out and took Gladio’s hand.</p>
<p>“Touch me.”</p>
<p>Noctis wasn’t even bothering to play the part of the coquette anymore now that he was nearly stripped of his costume, and Gladio wouldn’t play-act this out another second. He slid Noctis’ briefs down, revealing a trail of fine black hair from his navel to a lush patch surrounding his prick, which jutted straight up, bright red at the tip, a glowing beacon. Gladio was beckoned in. He dove down and swallowed Noctis’ cock down to the hilt in a single swift motion, and sucked hard.</p>
<p>Gladio’s pulse roared in his ears, nearly as loud as Noctis’ sudden shout. Gladio tasted buttery precome already, and backed off to give Noctis’ cockhead a few licks. Then, he sucked on his fingers as Noctis’ cooling prick bobbed and twitched, and pressed his middle finger into Noctis’ tight hole. Noctis moaned as Gladio worked his finger in, sucking and licking on his prick as he eased it in, inch after torturous inch, until his knuckles brushed against the pert curve of Noctis’ ass. Noctis held a low whine in his throat, his passage clenching around Gladio's finger, then gripped Gladio’s shoulder tight enough to bruise. </p>
<p>“Gladdy. Here.” He opened his hand, and there was a faint pop of blue light and a tube of lubricant appeared in his palm. Gladio took it, but raised an eyebrow at Noctis.</p>
<p>“In the Armiger?”</p>
<p>“Always prepared,” Noctis rasped, then nodded. “Use a lot.” He glanced down indicatively, then fixed Gladio with bedroom eyes. “Don’t hurt me, big guy.”</p>
<p>Gladio inhaled slowly, then poured a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers. He pushed the middle finger back in, and swallowed Noctis’ dick down again. Noctis groaned and sighed, actually relaxing now. He slid his fingers into Gladio’s hair and tousled it as Gladio took Noctis’ shaft down to the base, laving the vein with his tongue and twisting his finger in his passage. He licked a long swipe down Noctis’ balls, and Noctis moaned wordlessly. Gladio chased that moan by pressing a second finger in. Noctis pulled his knees up, entreating more, and Gladio gave. He pumped his hole with two fingers, drawing back to give more attention to the head of his cock. Noctis panted, louder and harder, as Gladio twisted and pumped his fingers and slid Noctis’ cock in and out of his mouth. Then, Noctis began to lightly tug at his hair, and Gladio gave him what he wanted. He tongued Noctis’ slit and pressed his fingers in towards Noctis’ navel, and Noctis cried out and spent into Gladio’s mouth, salty and sticky. </p>
<p>Gladio didn’t swallow, but instead sat up and cupped Noctis’ head, then brought their mouths together, letting Noctis taste himself on Gladio’s tongue. Noctis let out a surprised noise, but accepted Gladio’s kiss, then wiped his mouth. “Fuck me,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Gladly, Princess.” Gladio slid his hands down, fingernails dragging down the twining vines on the brocade, to grasp Noctis’ ribcage. Then, he gripped Noctis’ hips so he could lift him and see that hole. His cock stood proud, ready, and neglected, and Gladio leaned back on the floor and lowered Noctis down onto his lap. He lined himself up and pushed into Noctis’ hole with an easy stroke, and Noctis groaned as he was seated against Gladio’s hips. Noctis was still a little tight, but slick and smooth like satin, and so hot, and his body opened to him, like the petals of a rose opening with morning dew. Gladio felt a rush of adrenaline as every sensation centered around Noctis. He couldn’t feel the rug under his knees, nor hear his blood rushing in his ears, all he saw was Noctis wide-eyed expression and kiss-bruised lips, all he heard was Noctis’ faint panting, only knew the scent of Noctis’ sweat and cologne, the taste of his flesh, and the feeling of Noctis’ inner heat.  </p>
<p>Noctis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck as Gladio, adrenaline burning through him, gripped Noctis’ hips and spread his knees wider, seating Noctis deeper. “You’re perfect,” he told Noctis. “Perfect, pretty little ass, took me like a champ.” He ground his cockhead up into Noctis, and Noctis gasped and clutched Gladio tight.</p>
<p>“Gladdy,” he whimpered helplessly, his composure shaken for good, and Gladio kissed his lower lip a few times. His half-limp dick twitched, wanting to fill again at the stimulation, and Gladio circled his hips to drag little circles against Noctis’ sweet spot. </p>
<p>“Gonna fuck you now,” he told him. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Noctis nodded, his chin against Gladio’s shoulder, and Gladio leaned back just a little, holding Noctis’ hips in place, then fucked upwards into him. Noctis cried out as Gladio thrust into him, confident, sure, and steady, and Gladio watched pleasure explode over his face like firework lights reflecting off of water. The high color in his cheeks, his soft keens as pleasure took him too far for words, they only made Gladio want to watch him fall apart. He pulled Noctis down as he fucked up, so deep he swore he was in Noctis’ chest now, and Noctis was loving every second, grinding down when Gladio pulled him because he wanted it just as much.</p>
<p>Noctis rode Gladio like a champ, and Gladio felt his orgasm coming as his hole clenched around him, so tight, the friction so perfect, the sword in his scabbard. He stopped where Noctis began, and that was how it was always meant to be. </p>
<p>“You ready?” He growled, and Noctis threw his head back and yelled:</p>
<p>“Please, yes!” Then, he leaned down and kissed Gladio hard on the mouth.</p>
<p>Gladio’s sudden hard orgasm surprised him - it hit so fast, so hard, and he emptied himself into Noctis’ heat, grinding hard against his perfect little ass as his cock spasmed like a wild horse bucking at the bridle, before finally being tamed. </p>
<p>He pressed his forehead against Noctis’ as the heady, intoxicating pleasure swirled around them, pressing light kisses against Noctis’ cheeks, chin, and mouth between their syncopated panting. Noctis was still studying Gladio as he came down, relaxing slowly as Gladio went soft inside of him. Noctis must have come again, his dick streaked with dripped white like candle wax, and as Gladio lowered his hips to sit with Noctis in his lap, still seated on his cock, he could feel his own spend leaking out of Noctis’ hole.</p>
<p>He petted Noctis’ hair as he caught his breath, as Noctis seemed to gather himself and built up his composure again. “Perfect,” he murmured, and raised his trembling hand to thread his fingers into Gladio’s hair. Gladio shut his eyes as Noctis’ thin fingers scratched his scalp. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he agreed, nearly purring. God, he always knew he’d die for his Prince, but he felt like he’d just gone ten rounds with the Voretooths. “Did you wear that stuff for me?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I do it for me.” Noctis rested his chin on Gladio’s neck. “But knowing you liked it… that was really good.”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckled. “Guess you needed some way to amuse yourself tonight. Can’t say I blame you.” </p>
<p>“It’s more than that.” Noctis sighed wearily. “But you’re a good bonus, and more.” He smirked against Gladio’s neck, then kissed down to his breastbone. “Come on, we’re gonna get stuck together and I don’t want to get anything on my silks.”</p>
<p>Gladio chuckled, then braced Noctis’ hips. “I’m gonna lift you off on the count of three. Ready?”</p>
<p>With a little coordination, the two of them languidly mopped themselves up, and Noctis carefully hung his lingerie on a special hanger, and put his shirt stays and sock garters in one of the boxes, rolled clumsily. His bare body was still marked with the lines of all the straps, the criss-cross of ribbons and the imprint of the leather garters and the edges of the corset, and a few kiss-shaped bruises on his neck and clavicle. Gladio swallowed a little as Noctis swaggered to the bed, shoulders still back in a pale imitation of his earlier stride. Gladio hadn’t bothered gathering his own clothes, and as Noctis sat, he motioned for Gladio to join him. Gladio didn’t hesitate, crawling into the bed and wrapping Noctis in his arms. Noctis killed the light with a lazy swat of his palm on the lamp, and relaxed against Gladio, weary bones settling against him in an instant, and Gladio let him rest there. </p>
<p>There was so much he had to say to Noctis, so much he wanted to ask. He wanted to know what this was, what this meant, what Noctis was doing, where this would go. He wasn’t a stupid man, he knew there was more than met the eye to Noctis’ little play. </p>
<p>For this night, however, he would instead gently trace the tracks of the corset on Noctis’ frame with Noctis’ spine pressed to his chest, and dream of black roses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>